I Sing The Blues and Swallow Them Too
by AdenFire
Summary: Lily has a frightening night. Rated for rape.


Lily Evans, sixteen, was walking home from the bus station, in her home town. She had just returned from a gig with the Empty Minds, a band for which she was the drummer. Her friends and enemies in the band had insisted that she stay over at James's with everyone else, but she was already in enough of a tight spot with her parents. It had taken her weeks to convince them to allow her to play at clubs and pubs. Asking to stay the night at a boy's house would make them go ballistic.

So, she had taken the bus home. It wasn't too late, just a little past eleven, so she

figured she was alright to walk home. What was the worst that could happen? The moment that thought crossed her mind, a man's shadow crossed into Lily's line of vision. He wasn't old, probably late teens, and he slowed down considerably as Lily got closer. His eyes traveled the length of Lily's body as they found themselves next to each other, and Lily suddenly wished that she had worn pants and a looser shirt. Her skirt made her nervous. She sped up.

"What's your rush?" The man's voice slithered from behind, as Lily passed him up. Lily felt her nerves soar in fear, but she did nothing in response. She clutched her bag, slung hap hazardously over her shoulder, even tighter. She did not like the way this man was acting. It made her nervous. She increased her speed, and found that her stalker didn't like that. He grabbed her arm; a vise grip preventing her from continuing her trek. "Where do you think you're going?"

His eyes traveled down to Lily's chest, which, due to the tightness and low cut of her shirt, revealed the tops of her two pale breasts. She attempted to get her arm away from the man, but he only tightened his clutch. With his free hand, the man grabbed Lily's shoulders. The hand that held her arm reached out and snatched up her other arm before she could react. He had Lily entangled in his grasp. She tried to scream, but her voice could not be found. She could not see his face.

Lily closed her eyes, praying to find an escape. Nothing came to her, but after a few moments, she found that she had been dragged through a wooded area and into a clearing. It was a moment's walk from her house. She opened her eyes wider, taking in the clearing, as well as the man. He was standing above her, for she was thrown on the ground, with no mobility of her limbs, and he was grinning. He knelt down, and softly caressed the soft skin on Lily's inner thigh.

"No!" Lily shouted, or at least tried to. Her mouth moved, and she thought the word with all of her might, but no sound escaped her lips, no sound but a whimper. The man grinned, throwing a wand to the ground beside him. Grinning again, the man removed his jacket, and reached under the cotton of Lily's thin skirt. His hand touched her thighs, and brushed gently against the flat skin of her lower waist. Lily shivered, hating herself for almost enjoying the sensual, yet unwanted, touch. His hand traced the line of Lily's satin panties, before agonizingly slowly removing them. He allowed Lily's fear to build as he slipped them down her thin, pale, legs, before whipping the garment from her bare feet. She shivered again, knowing exactly what the man's intentions were now.

He licked his lips, in a nervous fashion, and lowered his head. Lily, being unable to move her head, was bewildered as to where the man had disappeared to, until she felt a hot wet touch from in between her legs. He licked her very inner thigh, making her sigh, almost enjoying the feeling. His tongue trailed to her entrance, and he tenderly explored her there. Lily felt hot tears spring from her eyes. She didn't want this, yet it felt so good.

The man's hot mouth kissed her blood swollen sex, and Lily wasn't sure how to react. Her body's natural reactions told her that this felt good. Her body screamed that it wanted more. An amazing feeling of happiness had swept over her, yet her mind kept reminding her that she was in danger and that this man wasn't going to just stop with this almost gentle touch.

At that moment, the man lifted his head, removing his warm mouth from Lily's wet opening. He lay down beside her, looking into her eyes. Lily recognized him. She was confused; she knew this boy very well. Why was he doing this to her? She supposed, though, he hadn't really hurt her. He was actually begin very gentle now that he knew couldn't run away. And, somewhere deep in her heart, Lily knew she loved this boy. Not nearly enough to have let him do this to her under normal circumstances, but enough to understand what might have brought about this behavior.

The man kissed Lily's mouth, and she complied with his demanding lips. He closed his eyes, and reached down to tenderly stroke her. She sighed; this felt good. His kisses began to travel down her neck, causing her breath to catch. This felt so right and yet so wrong. She wished she could respond to his intimate caresses, but she also wished that he had never touched her to begin with.

The boy had begun to unbutton Lily's shirt with trembling hands. "I'm sorry," he mumbled to her, "I know that you don't want this… but, I just can't help myself." He began to kiss her pale breasts. He unclasped the bra in the front, and began to knead the breasts that it had kept from him. "You just looked so beautiful walking by yourself. I just wanted to have you, if only for a minute." He sucked on her fully erect nipple for a few moments, then nipped at it lightly. She gasped.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. I'll let you go in a minute. I- I don't know what came over me." His voice was hoarse; Lily felt tear drops fall hot onto her chest. "I've always loved you, ever since I first saw you. And you are too good for me. But, I had to have one taste of you before I lost you forever." He was sobbing now, and unzipping his pants. "We have barely spoken this summer. You're always too busy with your friends; I understand. If I had friends like yours, I won't want to be around me either."

His broken words stopped for a moment. He was poised to enter her, tears running down his pale face. "I don't want to do this to you, Lily. But, I can't help it. I'm so sorry." With one more look into her eyes, a look of complete self loathing and terror, he entered her. Lily gasped as he began to move inside of her. It was over within a few minutes. He came inside of her, and then stood up and zipped up his pants. Sobbing helplessly, he dressed Lily again. He picked up his wand and kissed her bruised lips softly. "Finite," He whispered, turning away from her.

Lily stood and watched his retreating form. Still with indecision, she looked after him as tears streamed down her pale face. Then, she gathered up her bag and ran after the boy. She wrapped her arms around his slim figure, and whispered, "I love you Sev. You'll always be my best friend."

Fin.


End file.
